Off the Top
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 3x5, canon, pós-guerra, linguagem, violência, eventual lime. Wufei tem problemas de temperamento e é suspenso dos Preventers. Trowa acha que tem a cura.
1. Do Começo 1

**Off The Top**

 _Por: Kracken_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações** : 3x5, menção de 1x2, canon, pós-guerra, linguagem, violência, eventual lime.

 **Sumário da autora** : Wufei tem problemas de temperamento e é suspenso dos Preventers. Trowa acha que tem a cura.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _DO COMEÇO_

— Posso te ajudar, capitão Barton? — Wufei perguntou com frieza, encarando a tela do seu computador.

— Ouvi a Une — Trowa admitiu, fechando a porta e sentando-se. Afrouxou sua gravata do uniforme Preventer e olhou para o chinês.

—Já que ela me fez o favor de gritar a reprimenda, e as paredes das nossas salas são finas, não vou me irritar por você ter bisbilhotado — Wufei explicou tenso. — Não precisa se desculpar. Posso voltar ao trabalho?

— Você foi suspenso. Não tem que trabalhar — Trowa ressaltou.

As mãos do ex-piloto 05 se fecharam em punhos. Não tinha uma resposta, como não tinha um plano para o que fazer em seguida. Três meses era muito tempo para reavaliar a sua carreira e seus problemas de atitude. Une quase o ordenara a fazer terapia, mas ele pensava que isso era para os fracos.

Voltou a ter consciência da presença do outro agente e perguntou irritado:

— Quer alguma coisa?

— Férias — Trowa respondeu com uma leve risada e Wufei olhou para ele, focando-se nos olhos verdes e na intensidade da pessoa na sua frente. — Pedi a minha folga. Faça as suas malas para o deserto. Partimos em três horas.

— Deserto? — Wufei tentou entender o que o outro lhe dizia e não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. — Eu não pretendo ir para...

— Sei que não, mas você vai — Trowa interrompeu. Levantou-se e arrumou a gravata.

— Por que eu deveria ir para qualquer lugar com você? — o humor do chinês apenas piorando.

— Por causa da sua atitude — respondeu. — Tenho a cura para esse seu temperamento. Não vai levar mais do que três meses e não vai se arrepender — quando os olhos negros continuaram a encará-lo como se quisessem atirar raios lasers, Trowa acrescentou: — Não quer manter o seu emprego?

Queria. Wufei achou vergonhosamente difícil não implorar para Une reconsiderar.

De repente, o rosto do moreno mais alto estava quase colado ao seu.

— O que está pensando agora, de verdade?

— Que isso é bizarro e que eu não deveria deixar um maluco me levar para lugar nenhum — replicou de imediato.

Trowa bufou.

— Não que eu esperasse nenhum progresso instantâneo, mas um pouco de verdade seria bom.

— Você não está convidado a invadir os meus pensamentos íntimos, Barton.

— Vamos ver quanto a isso — Trowa prometeu e se afastou. Apontou um dedo para Wufei enquanto caminhava para a porta. — Vou te buscar na sua casa. Estará pronto?

A ideia de deixar o Quartel Preventer humilhado, suspenso e deixando pendências para trás, deixava o chinês em pânico.

— Estarei de malas prontas — foi como se outra pessoa falasse, alguém raivoso, mas desesperado por alguma mudança... uma salvação?

Trowa sorriu.

— Ótimo.

Wufei encarou por um longo tempo a porta se abrir e fechar em seguida, ficando sozinho, ouvindo o som dos outros agentes trabalhando. Achou ter escutado a risada de Duo, mas lembrou-se que ele estava em missão com Heero. Aquele lugar era seu combustível de vida, tentava considerar o seu próprio desespero. Três meses de silêncio em seu apartamento, três meses sem propósito, nada entre ele e lembranças trágicas, suas falhas. Com certeza ficaria louco. Era melhor ir com Barton e aguentar o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse em mente. _Poderia_ , pensou, _considerar como um tipo de missão._

O ex-piloto Gundam se surpreendeu com a calma que descendeu sobre ele com o mero pensamento. Sentiu-se repentinamente centrado, sua vida de volta nos trilhos. _Sim_ , afirmou para si mesmo, _estaria numa missão, treinando para alguma futura incumbência dos Preventers._ Trowa Barton seria o seu instrutor.

Como se essa história fabricada fosse mesmo verdade, Wufei digitou e preencheu a papelada para os agentes em campo. Ficou bem mais fácil, em seguida, deixar a sua sala e atravessar o Quartel, ignorando os sussurros e olhares de esguelha dos outros funcionários.

* * *

 **Missão: Dia Um.**

— É uma cabana — Wufei rosnou.

— Uma cabana com encanamento e energia solar — Trowa o assegurou.

— Comunicação via satélite?

— Não.

— Por que não?

— É mais calmo assim.

Wufei olhou para os sarrafos cinza e desgastados, depois para o telhado de estanho da cabana no meio do nada num deserto. O carro era caro, esportivo e o ar condicionado numa temperatura confortável. Assistindo um pequeno redemoinho de poeira passar na frente da porta e o ar quente subindo da cobertura de metal, tinha que se perguntar qual era a temperatura no meio-dia.

— Me diga que tem ar condicionado lá dentro — Wufei pediu.

— Mais ou menos... hum... bem, não é tão quente quanto fora.

— Não vou sair do carro — o chinês declarou.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio por vários minutos até Trowa perguntar:

— Então... Por que exatamente você foi susp...

— Mandado para essa missão? — Wufei corrigiu a pergunta, olhos negros fixados na porta da cabana.

Trowa o observou, tentando encaixar as peças da ilusão na qual o outro agente entrara, antes de continuar:

— Uma missão no coração do nada... O que é pior do que tudo que você já fez desde se juntar aos Preventers?

Wufei cruzou os braços, postura retesada, e murmurou.

— Não entendi — o moreno de olhos verdes falou confuso.

— Agredi um velho — o chinês revelou mais alto e sentiu uma pontada de vergonha.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

— Fei, isso...

Wufei se irritou.

— Queria que eu admitisse, pronto. Não finja que não sabia.

Trowa suspirou e relaxou, passando a mão no volante coberto de couro.

— Queria ver se você ia falar sobre isso.

De súbito, o ex-piloto 05 achou a sua janela muito interessante. _Como chegara a esse ponto? O fundo do poço..._

— Tentávamos limpar uma área muito perigosa. O velho estava preocupado com um gato. Pedi para ele esquecer o bicho e sair dali. Ele recusou. As coisas esquentaram. Ele não entendia a importância do que fazíamos. Não via que estávamos tentando protegê-lo e que precisava seguir as minhas ordens. Ele simplesmente não entendia que a vida dele era mais importante que a do gato.

Outro longo silêncio se seguiu. Os olhos negros continuaram a observar as dunas no horizonte.

— Agarrei-o e o forcei para dentro do carro de patrulha — continuou. —Não percebi o quão frágil ele era. Quebrei o seu ombro.

— Seu temperamento — Trowa suspirou e o chinês pôde apenas assentir devagar, sentindo um nó na garganta de desgosto por si mesmo.

— Por que estamos aqui? — Wufei por fim perguntou desanimado, com um pé na realidade.

— Para uma missão — o ex-piloto 03 respondeu, ainda brincando com a ilusão. Um jogo para manter as aparências, mesmo Wufei achando que não merecia tal consideração.

— Está seguro do sucesso dessa missão? — perguntou, querendo soar sarcástico, mas apenas conseguindo um timbre suave na voz.

— Totalmente — Trowa prometeu e apontou para a cabana. — Mas, primeiro, precisamos começar com a missão.

Wufei gemeu.

— Molenga — o moreno mais alto zombou.

— Não há vergonha em ser relutante para sofrer — Wufei arguiu.

— Se esquentar a cabeça só vai ficar com mais calor.

O agente 05 grunhiu e finalmente abriu a porta, preparando-se para o choque de temperatura.

Não esperava conforto e não se desapontara, não tinha quase nada. Dentro da cabana, estava apenas uns poucos graus abaixo da temperatura do lado de fora. O chão era tão desgastado quanto as paredes e rangiam quando se pisava nas tábuas. Uma mesa robusta e cadeiras também feitas de madeira, um fogão tão velho que poderia ter sido usando na juventude da sua avó, e a geladeira era apenas grande o suficiente para guardar pouquíssimos itens perecíveis. Uma porta estreita revelava uma despensa, outra levava para um banheiro sem água e um minúsculo chuveiro. Mais duas portas guardavam os quartos com estreitas camas, um deles parecia ter sido usado como um ferro-velho.

Wufei deu meia volta, encarando enraivecido para tudo, antes de perguntar duvidoso:

— Esse lugar é seu?

— Não, na verdade é do Heero — Trowa admitiu, colocando as malas no chão e começando a guardar os suprimentos.

— Então é para cá que ele veio, depois da guerra?

Trowa assentiu.

— Ele precisava se afastar de tudo, como você. Às vezes, não dá para raciocinar propriamente quando se está rodeado de deveres e pessoas com expectativas.

Wufei desabotoou o colarinho de sua camisa, já sentindo os efeitos do sol forte. _O problema não são as expectativas_ , pensou _, era o fato de ninguém reconhecer o seu nível de habilidades_. Era frustrante, irritante e inexplicável quando alguém não admitia o seu direito de comandar, para salvá-los, e lutar sem interferência. Seu humor começou a apodrecer só de pensar nas vezes nas quais civis e companheiros de trabalho recusaram-se a curvar-se ante sua superioridade. Quando aprenderiam a deixar a luta apenas para ele?

O chinês foi até a máquina de ar condicionado, era simples com apenas alguns botões. Deixou o ar frio soprar em seu rosto e considerou abaixar a temperatura.

— Não faça isso — Trowa avisou, vendo-o com o dedo no controle. — Temos energia limitada das placas solares. Vamos precisar da energia para a bomba de água, as luzes, descarga, chuveiro e para os eletrodomésticos. E se tentar mexer no sistema, vai automaticamente começar a desligar aparelhos desnecessários, como as luzes e o ar condicionado.

— Nesse caso, acho que vou passar todo o meu tempo aqui — comentou impaciente.

— Vai se acostumar — prometeu, terminado de organizar a comida na geladeira e indo inspecionar os quartos. — Você fica com o melhor.

— Não necessito de tratamento preferencial e essas camas dobráveis são todas iguais: desconfortáveis — deu de ombros. — Dormir com peças de máquina e graxa não vão me impedir de dormir mal em qualquer um dos quartos.

Trowa riu.

— Na verdade, o quarto sujo tem uma cama melhor.

Wufei seguiu o outro agente e os dois observaram as peças.

— O que o Yuy estava construindo?

O ex-piloto 03 estendeu o lençol e respondeu:

— Pra ter tempo o bastante para pensar na vida, ele decidiu desmontar o veículo de transporte que usava e limpar todas as arruelas e parafusos, antes de montar de novo.

— Você ficou aqui com ele? — o chinês perguntou e se surpreendeu por sentir uma sugestão de... ciúme?

— Fiz algumas visitas e trazia suprimentos — explicou. — Fui o único para quem ele revelou sua localização.

— Por que você? — sentiu o ciúme aumentando e ficando mais óbvio.

— Passamos por muito juntos durante a guerra — Trowa respondeu, empurrando o equipamento espalhado no chão para mais junto das paredes. — Ele confiou em mim para manter segredo

— E você manteve?

Trowa o olhou com surpresa, mas então respondeu com culpa:

—Não. Contei para o Duo. Ele estava maluco querendo saber onde Heero estava. Fiz ele prometer que não viria aqui antes do Heero estar pronto. Funcionou. Eles estão juntos agora, e estão indo bem.

Wufei franziu o cenho.

— Te incomoda, o relacionamento deles? — Trowa quis saber.

O olhar do chinês ficou mais intenso.

— Não me insulte. Não sou idiota. Estava meramente confuso como aqueles dois acharam um equilíbrio.

Trowa sorriu, passando pelo outro a caminho da sala.

— Até fogo e água conseguem ficar juntos se há óleo para conectá-los.

— Que profundo — Wufei comentou seco, seguindo Trowa e sentando-se numa das cadeiras. Foi então que notou, a mesa parecia ter sido feita de uma capota lixada. — Vai me deixar sozinho para eu contemplar meus fracassos e meu futuro? — estudou a superfície e tentou descobrir que cor era o carro. Sua hipótese era azul.

— Não acho que ficar sozinho vai te ajudar.

— Não sei se você está qualificado para fazer esse diagnóstico, doutor Barton.

Trowa fez uma careta desgostosa, pegando duas cervejas do refrigerador, sentando-se na frente do chinês e entregando-o uma das latas. Enquanto abriu a sua, respondeu:

— Não estou aqui pra te encher de baboseiras psicológicas, Wufei. Vamos trabalhar... uma missão... será uma chance para nos afastar de tudo e encontrar um centro.

Wufei abriu a sua própria lata, encostando-a na testa antes de beber.

— Que tipo de trabalho? — Quase estremeceu só de pensar em fazer qualquer trabalho físico nesse sol.

— Uma escavação — Trowa declarou apreensivo, esperando uma discussão.

—E scavação — Wufei repetiu mais calmo do que se sentia. — Para os Preventers?

Trowa deu de ombros.

— Para todo mundo, na verdade. Descobrir o passado pode nos ajudar no futuro.

—J á fez isso antes?

— Posso te contar... mais tarde, enquanto trabalhamos no local. Se você estiver disposto — prometeu esperançoso.

— Nunca resisti a um mistério — Wufei admitiu. — Deve significar que o intelectual em mim ainda não está completamente morto.

— Não vai se arrepender — Trowa prometeu.

O chinês franziu o cenho.

— Depois que eu morrer de calor, prometa chorar no meu enterro.

* * *

 **Missão: Dia Dois**

— Bem cedo e no fim da tarde são os melhores horários para trabalhar — Trowa explicou, guardando uma variedade de ferramentas na mochila, garrafa d'água e barras de cereal. — Durante o dia, ficamos aqui.

— Pelo menos isso — Wufei resmungou, bebendo o resto do seu chá gelado, colocando a xícara rachada na pia e seguindo o outro até a saída.

— É... — Trowa comentou como se começasse a se desculpar, abrindo a porta para o calor e insetos. Os raios de sol brilhavam no horizonte como raios lasers.

Wufei xingou em chinês, tentando tirar um inseto que pousara em seu olho direito.

— Continue se movendo — o agente 03 agarrou o cotovelo dele e o encaminhou. — Vai ter um vento enquanto anda e os insetos vão ter que te perseguir.

— Acho que vou te odiar por completo até o fim do dia — Wufei grunhiu, sendo guiado por um caminho rochoso.

— Está certo, você irá — Trowa falou por cima do ombro achando graça. — Mas lembre-se, raiva só vai te deixar com mais calor.

— Mais quente que isso e vou entrar em combustão espontânea, Barton — reclamou. — Pelo menos me diga por que estou aqui para encarar a minha possível morte?

— Relíquias indígenas — anunciou. — Tenho permissão para escavar o local de uma antiga vila indígena.

Wufei ficou em silêncio, pensando nas implicações, antes de falar:

— Isso requer treinamento. Um diploma. Não deixariam qualquer um escavar um sítio arqueológico.

— Tenho treinamento — Trowa revelou. — Queria me aproximar de Heero enquanto ele vivia na cabana. Então me infiltrei entre estudantes de faculdade com o professor de escavação. Ele se impressionou pela minha aptidão e me deixou continuar no curso, mesmo depois de descobrir que eu não estava matriculado. Ele é quem me deu permissão para essa escavação.

— Ele também estará lá então? — Wufei perguntou e se espantou com a pontada de irritação que sentiu. Não queria intrusos, percebeu após alguma consideração. Preferia estar sozinho com Trowa, mesmo que significasse sofrer a quentura e os bichos.

— Não, estaremos só nós dois.

— Por que ele não está lá?

— Quente demais nessa época do ano — Trowa admitiu. — É perigoso.

O chinês parou de andar, encarando as costas do homem na sua dianteira, a luz do sol nascente tornando-o todo dourado. Quando os insetos pousaram nele, uma mosca no seu rosto, estapeou para todo o lado com um xingamento e voltou a seguir seu guia.

— É bom ter uma cura mágica no meio disso tudo ou vou te empalar debaixo desse sol e te largar para os insetos, Barton, por me fazer sofrer por nada.

— Temperamento — Trowa advertiu.

— Temperamento — o chinês repetiu sarcasticamente, mas podia mesmo sentir-se ficando mais quente e controlou suas emoções.

— Aproveite o nascer do sol — parou e Wufei veio ao seu lado.

O chão caia em sombra logo aos seus pés, mas a luz rapidamente preenchia a bacia de pedra vermelha, cactos e arbustos secos. O céu parecia criar vida, a escuridão se retirando e a estrela central iniciava sua escalada ao redor do planeta.

— Lá embaixo — Trowa apontou para sombras mais escuras sob saliências rochosas. — Os indígenas também não gostavam de ficar sob o sol.

Wufei suspirou aliviado.

— Vai nos oferecer alguma proteção?

— Bem...

Os olhos negros o encararam.

— _Bem_ o quê?

— Água fica presa em bolsos profundos das saliências — o moreno de olhos verdes começou a explicar, mas mordeu o lábio inferior, voltando a andar.

— E? — Wufei persistiu.

—Mosquitos e pernilongos — divulgou. — Ficam nas sombras. É quase melhor ficar no sol para escapar deles.

— Eles têm mais bom senso que a gente.

Trowa sorriu por cima do ombro e respondeu:

— Mas não farão nenhuma grande descoberta e não terão momentos de autorreflexão.

— Não estou conseguindo conjurar nenhuma pena por eles pela oportunidade perdida — Wufei rebateu e golpeou um mosquito. — Como os indígenas sobreviviam aos insetos?

— Eles desviavam a água, até onde sabemos.

— Como? — o agente 05 perguntou, realmente curioso.

— Acho que vamos descobrir escavando.

* * *

—Tudo bem? — Trowa perguntou.

— Não — o chinês grunhiu debaixo de sua toalha molhada.

Jogado no sofá, sem as botas e pés imundos de areia, ficara grato quando Trowa molhara uma toalha e largara em sua cabeça. Esfriava a sua pele fervendo e o fazia quase voltar a se sentir humano.

— Não vou lá nunca mais — o chinês jurou. — Na verdade, vou fazer as minhas malas e ir embora amanhã. Espero estar em um belo e frio apartamento até o meio-dia.

Trowa ficou quieto, colocando uma garrafa gelada de água para Wufei na mesa de centro, e sentou-se numa cadeira com a sua própria. Bebeu devagar, deixando o líquido resfriar sua boca antes de engolir.

— Sem argumentos? — Wufei questionou com suspeita.

— É inteiramente sua decisão — Trowa respondeu.

Wufei tirou a toalha do olho o suficiente para ver o outro homem. Ele estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, como se estivesse dormindo, corpo relaxado. Gracioso e charmoso, o chinês registrou, e apreciaria mais a vista se não estivesse tão infeliz.

— Está tentando psicologia reversa comigo — adivinhou. — Não vai funcionar.

— Psicologia? — Trowa perguntou para o teto, passando a garrafa em seu pescoço. As gotículas de água escorreram pela sua pele.

Wufei se viu ficando excitado com a visão e ficou ainda mais nervoso.

— Sim, psicologia — rebateu. Seu mau humor o deixando ainda mais infeliz, fazendo-o se esconder da imagem erótica deixando a toalha cair sobre o rosto outra vez. — Você com esse papinho de que é inteiramente minha decisão.

— E é.

— E que não estou sendo forçado a nada.

— Verdade.

— E que eu posso ir embora a qualquer momento.

— Tudo verídico.

— Se eu quiser falhar a missão — o chinês completou. — Já que você sabe que não suporto falhar uma missão voluntariamente, está confiante de que essa conversa não vai a lugar algum e que vou ficar.

— Não inteiramente confiante — Trowa riu. — Você ainda pode me surpreender.

— Posso? — perguntou irônico.

Wufei ouviu o moreno mais alto se movendo e sua voz soou muito perto de sua orelha. Uma mão segurou seus braços com firmeza.

— Sem joguinhos, Fei. Vou ser honesto. Quero que fique. Acho que deve ficar.

O ex-piloto 05 tirou a toalha do rosto e encarou-o longamente. Trowa o observava com uma expressão gentil, o agarre no seu braço se suavizando e se tornou uma carícia.

Wufei estremeceu.

Trowa percebeu e confundiu o significado. Endireitou-se e foi para a cozinha.

— Beba mais água. Vou cozinhar alguma coisa. Foi um dia longo para nós dois — falou, pegando panelas e utensílios.

— Esfria à noite?

O sol começava a descer, sumindo no horizonte, deixando o céu em manchas vermelho intenso e laranja.

Trowa se voltou para o parceiro e sorriu.

— Esfria bastante.

— Graças aos ancestrais — Wufei murmurou, pegando sua garrafa e bebendo água.

— Não os agradeça ainda — o agente 03 comentou, como uma desculpa, abrindo um pacote.

O chinês odiava ter que perguntar, mas forçou-se:

— Por que não?

— Sem aquecimento.

— Eu te odeio.

Trowa apenas riu.

* * *

Após a refeição, Wufei foi o primeiro no estreito chuveiro. O banho sônico* não foi satisfatório, mas conseguiu tirar a sujeira. Um pano molhado seguiu para fazer o chinês se sentir realmente limpo e refrescado, mas causava sensações divididas. A água fazia as queimaduras arderem.

A temperatura caiu drasticamente após o anoitecer e o agente 05 precisou vestir calças, uma blusa e se cobrir com um roupão.

— Esse lugar é uma loucura — reclamou, juntando-se ao outro homem na sala.

Trowa ainda vestia apenas calças de pijama, como se o clima não o incomodasse, e se alongava. Enquanto Wufei fazia um chá, observou-o, apreciando a força, o corpo esguio torcendo-se em ângulos aparentemente impossíveis e poses de sua própria versão de yoga.

Enquanto o ex-piloto 05 sentava-se e bebericava sua xícara, decidiu pronunciar-se, repentinamente ciente de sua reação ao outro.

— Se importa se eu assistir?

Trowa sorriu por baixo de seu braço, estava inclinado, com o dedo do pé atrás de sua cabeça. O tecido da calça se esticava, deixando evidente a parte anatômica entre suas pernas, e a pele de Wufei, já vermelha do sol, corou-se ainda mais.

— Se gosta da vista, por que não?

Era uma pergunta, Wufei sentiu, disfarçada de brincadeira. Um belo modo de perguntar: _"Está interessado em mim?"_

— Está certo de que deveríamos nos concentrar em duas missões ao mesmo tempo? — Estava sendo cruel, mas não conseguia evitar a raiva direcionada ao agente 03 nessa situação.

— Pode ser parte da mesma missão — Trowa sugeriu, saindo de sua posição e deitando-se de costas. Quase encostava a pélvis no rosto.

O ex-piloto 05 quase derrubou o seu chá, boquiaberto:

— Se eu conseguisse fazer isso... — comentou vagamente. Não queria nenhum clima ruim entre os dois. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a xícara.

— Honestidade é parte da missão — Trowa afirmou, desenrolando-se, erguendo as pernas para o alto, todo o seu peso apoiado nos ombros. — Isso vale para nós dois. Eu estou atraído por você.

Wufei mordeu os lábios e admitiu:

— Estou atraído por você também — bebericou seu chá, sentindo-se irritado, e concluiu: — Embora eu não ache que tentar alguma coisa agora seja bom para a missão. Me sinto...

— Sobrecarregado — Trowa adivinhou e Wufei confirmou, impressionado em como o outro agente conseguia ler seus sentimentos tão precisamente.

— Acredito que você tenha definido o seu problema — Trowa falou. — Você precisa de equilíbrio, calma. Um centro. Você está sobrecarregado desde a guerra, e isso pode deixar qualquer um...

— Desequilibrado? — Wufei completou e sentiu amargura por ter dito a verdade em voz alta. Não era exatamente como agia? Desequilibrado, raivoso, furioso e fora de controle? Talvez sua insistência em estar no controle de tudo, a qualquer custo, tinha suas raízes lá.

O chinês se levantou para colocar a sua xícara na pia. Quando retornou, falou envergonhado para o outro homem, que se erguia também:

— Preciso descansar. Isso foi...

— Entendo — Trowa o tranquilizou. — Temos tempo, Fei. Boa noite.

Wufei fez uma pequena reverência e escapou para o seu quarto, fechando a antiga porta. Foi só quando se cobria com as cobertas na cama que percebeu ter se reverenciado para Trowa como faria para um professor.

* * *

— Cacos de porcelana são significantes? — Wufei colocou, com muito cuidado, outro fragmento na pilha que crescia gradualmente o dia todo. A maioria, não tinha desenho nem escritura, empoeirado e desbotados pelo sol. Alguns tinham linhas negras, mas nada que o fizesse considerar, mesmo por um momento, que realizava algo importante.

— Podem ser — Trowa respondeu, atentamente limpando com um pincel a poeira de seu próprio caco e examinando-o. Não parecia se cansar dessa repetição ou do fracasso de não encontrar nada interessante. Depositou o seu fragmento na pilha, cuidadosamente. O caderno de anotações estava ao lado, onde mantinha notas meticulosas, e a câmera registrava cada descoberta como se fizesse parte do Santo Graal.

Wufei encarou a pilha de lascas como se tornasse sua inimiga.

— É como se...

Os olhos verdes se viraram para o chinês com curiosidade, achando que estava prestes a proferir algo profundo.

— É como se eu tivesse sido sentenciado a trabalho pesado numa mina de pedras, como naqueles filmes antigos — Wufei falou cansado. — Martelando pedras debaixo do sol ardente, um capataz sem coração chicoteando todo mundo e os outros a minha volta morrendo de exaustão.

— É sempre uma catarse para o herói, não é? — deu a resposta pensativa. — Ele passa por dificuldades, física e mentalmente, e se torna alguém melhor.

— No mundo real, ele morre como todos os outros — Wufei grunhiu, escavando outro caco e o encarou com vontade de destruí-lo.

Um inseto mordeu o bíceps do chinês assim que colocou o outro caco na pilha. Estapeou e xingou explosivamente, levantando-se de uma vez e caminhando a passos largos, cada passo atento para não pisar nas linhas demarcando as áreas de escavação, mesmo em meio a sua fúria.

Confrontando Trowa novamente, Wufei rosnou:

— Isso é insanidade! Eu deveria estar no quartel, em uma missão de verdade, não perdendo tempo aqui. Eu sou necessário lá! A cada minuto longe do meu trabalho, coloca civis em perigo. Minha perícia...

Trowa sorriu e Wufei se calou, olhando-o confuso. Explicou:

— Pelo menos você não está acorrentado.

Os olhos negros continuaram observando e então o dono deles grunhiu. Limpou o suor da testa, percebendo que sua atitude apenas o deixara mais incomodado.

Sem avisos, Wufei passou pelos barbantes novamente, ajoelhou-se na frente de Trowa e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Foi breve, quase desajeitado e incerto, então afastou-se e esperou uma reação.

Trowa continuou sorrindo. O chinês baixou o olhar, sentindo-se levemente envergonhando, e voltou a procurar lascas de cerâmica.

— Precisava de algo agradável no meio desse tormento — confessou.

— Talvez eu precisasse também — Trowa compadeceu-se. — Obrigado.

A vermelhidão no rosto de Wufei se acentuou ainda mais.

— Continue escavando — pediu com falsa irritação. — Quero ter esse vaso inteiro até o cair da noite.

— Por quê?

— Para que possamos passar um dia inteiro dentro da cabana remontando essa coisa — respondeu, sem conseguir conter a esperança na voz.

O acrobata considerou e assentiu.

— Me parece um bom plano.

Wufei sentiu-se pronto para desmaiar de puro alívio e perguntou-se quando se tornara tão mole. Trowa riu e ele o encarou, mas sem conseguir colocar nenhuma intensidade no olhar.

— Até o fim da tarde — repetiu.

— Mas sem pressa — o moreno mais alto advertiu. — Se não fizermos certo, então o que encontrarmos será inútil. Tudo tem que ser cuidadosamente documentado.

Wufei concordou ainda tenso e se surpreendeu quando Trowa se inclinou para outro beijo. Novamente foi breve, ambos nervosos e incertos da aceitação do outro.

— De repente, o trabalho ficou mais agradável — o agente 03 observou brincando antes de voltar a escavar.

Wufei descobriu-se sorrindo e era quase doloroso. Percebeu o quão raro encontrava razões para sorrir. Dedicação com o serviço não era sua única desculpa, havia muitos níveis de "porquês" e todos mostravam uma falta de profundidade em sua vida pessoal. Perceber que nunca teria uma esposa e filhos para carregar seu nome, não o deixara com muitas alternativas. Simplesmente escolhera não explorar suas opções, não investigar o que consideraria uma rejeição vergonhosa do seu clã falecido. Era muito melhor não encarar essa rejeição fictícia, enterrar-se no trabalho para compensar suas "falhas". Seu valor, acreditava, dependia do sucesso dessa missão. Se não pudesse dar ao clã filhos e filhas, poderia passar o resto da vida se sacrificando pelos outros.

— Entendo — falou, adicionando outro caco na pilha. Trowa arqueou uma sobrancelha e explicou: — Tive uma pequena catarse.

— Quer compartilhar?

Wufei ponderou e balançou a cabeça.

—Precisa crescer e ter mais convicção primeiro.

Trowa pareceu aprovar.

— Temos tempo.

* * *

— Cozinhar lá fora? — Wufei perguntou, aproximando-se do ar condicionado e colocando um pano molhado no rosto para se esfriar. — Você é maluco, não é?

— Provavelmente — Trowa respondeu com um sorriso, organizando os suprimentos.

— É frio à noite — reclamou.

— E?

— E os insetos, aqueles que mordem?

— Tenho um repelente — prometeu.

— Jura que não está tentando me matar?

Trowa escolheu entre os pacotes de carne.

— Juro.

— Vamos ficar dentro da cabana amanhã montando o vaso? — Wufei perguntou, olhando para o bolsa contendo os fragmentos de cerâmica em cima da mesa.

O agente 03 checou os itens para fazer fogo e olhou por cima do ombro enquanto saia.

— Não vai ser tão ruim, Fei.

Wufei ficou meio paralisado, a mão em cima da bolsa.

— O que foi? — Trowa quis saber.

Wufei bufou suavemente e respondeu:

— Você anda me chamando de "Fei". É estranho. Geralmente, apenas o Maxwell me chama assim para me irritar.

— Familiar demais? — Trowa pareceu desapontado.

— Para ele, não você — o chinês respondeu logo e desviou o rosto que começava a corar, sentindo-se tolo.

Praticamente sentia a aura sorridente de Trowa quando o homem lhe disse:

— Sinto-me honrado.

— Você entende respeito e... — _você é mais querido por mim_ , pensou, mas não conseguia dizer em voz alta.

—Ele me chama de "Tro" — admitiu. — É irritante.

As mãos de Wufei se fecharam em punhos.

— Falei que "você não" — repetiu. — Você fala com respeito. Ele fala para me deixar nervoso.

Trowa pensou nas palavras e falou:

— Pega essas duas cadeiras — e recolheu os suprimentos. Por fim, saindo da casa, resolveu revelar sua teoria: — Ele não fala para te deixar nervoso. Ele quer quebrar essa parede que você construiu ao redor de si mesmo. Ele quer mais do que ser colega de trabalho.

— Heero protestaria, eu acho — Wufei replicou, desdobrando a cadeira e arrumando-a ao redor do local que parecia uma fogueira de noites passadas.

O sol já descia num grande espetáculo de vermelho, dourado, amarelo e azul escuro. Uma vez atrás do horizonte, o frio rapidamente substituiria o calor do dia.

— Ele não é do tipo ciumento — Trowa o assegurou, ajoelhando-se para colocar carvão na cova e acender o fogo.

Wufei franziu o cenho, passando o repelente nos braços e pernas.

— Por que ele não seria? Maxwell é bonito. Ter insegurança seria natural.

— Não se você realmente confia um no outro — Trowa respondeu levemente irritado.

Wufei fez uma careta.

— Você soa como uma mulher. Homens são homens.

Os olhos verdes viraram para fuzilá-lo.

— Acreditar na fidelidade de alguém não me torna feminino ou não acha que um homem possa ter honra e comprometimento?

— Acho sim, mas homens e mulheres têm dúvidas e inseguranças — Wufei respondeu pensativo. — Quando você duvida de si mesmo, é fácil duvidar dos outros.

— Arrogância por si só faz de Heero um homem confiante o suficiente para manter Maxwell em um relacionamento fiel — Trowa salientou, organizando as panelas. — Ele não veria você como uma ameaça.

Wufei grunhiu, concordando:

— Yuy é muito arrogante.

— E você não acredita que o Duo poderia deixar Heero por você? — Trowa perguntou.

— Mas você falou... — Wufei ficou confuso.

— Duo quer sua amizade, nada mais — o moreno mais alto admitiu, jogando óleo na panela, colocando-a em seguida sobre uma grelha posicionada em cima do carvão.

— Que alívio — o chinês comentou desconfortável. — Pensar no Maxwell interessando em mim desse jeito... é perturbador.

— Ainda bem — Trowa respondeu curto.

Wufei encontrou-se sorrindo, percebendo estar diante de um homem com problemas de ciúme.

— Um pouco de arrogância de sua parte — Wufei anunciou, ficando atrás dele —, não seria descabida.

Trowa olhou para ele, as comidas em suas mãos. Sua expressão foi de susto e depois de alívio. Assentiu, sorrindo em retorno, e começou a cozinhar o jantar.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **Nota de rodapé:**

*Chuveiro sônico é uma invenção da série de ficção científica _Star Trek_. Seria uma tecnologia que se utiliza de vibrações sônicas para remover a sujeira.


	2. Do Começo 2

**Off The Top**

 _Por: Kracken_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 _DO COMEÇO_

 **2**

— Ferimentos de guerra — Wufei grunhiu enquanto os dois entravam na cabana e guardavam os suprimentos.

— Picadas? — Trowa riu, jogando o casaco na cadeira.

— Dedos queimados — o chinês o lembrou, estirando as mãos para mostrá-lo os dígitos vermelhos, e tirou também o casaco.

— Falei para ter cuidado — o agente 03 falou, mas jogou-lhe um creme para queimaduras.

Wufei pegou e rapidamente começou a aplicar a pomada abundantemente.

— Eu estava tentando salvar a sua comida. A panela quase caiu no carvão.

— Obrigado — Trowa agradeceu e concluiu, um pouco mais gentil: — Não achei que fosse tão ruim.

— Não é — Wufei suspirou, sentando-se, ainda encarando as mãos. — Só não é o preço que eu queria pagar pelo jantar.

Trowa se juntou a ele, seus longos membros caídos ao redor da cadeira, totalmente relaxado.

— Desculpe.

Wufei bufou:

— Só estou reclamando, Trowa. É a minha natureza. Até que gostei.

— De conversar?

Wufei pensou. Quando tivera a oportunidade de simplesmente conversar com alguém por um longo período? Sobre o trabalho, com colegas de trabalho, claro, mas raramente sobre coisas pessoais.

— De conversar — concordou.

Trowa sorriu suavemente.

— Também gostei de conversar. Faziam... anos.

Wufei franziu o cenho confuso.

— Achei que fosse próximo de Heero e Duo. Sei que Quatre é um bom amigo seu.

— Verdade — respondeu com um pequeno suspiro. — Mas desabafar com eles sempre esteve fora de questão.

— Por quê? — o chinês perguntou com uma pontada de raiva. — Você já fez tanto por eles. Não posso entender por que eles te tratariam...

— Não é culpa deles — Trowa explicou, rapidamente o cortando. — Sempre mantive meus problemas só para mim. Sempre achei que compartilhá-los apenas deixaria um fardo sobre outras pessoas.

O agente 05 ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Você os compartilhou comigo. Quer que eu carregue seus fardos?

Trowa riu.

— Compartilhar com você é diferente. Eles são amigos. Você é... diferente.

— Você falou _diferente_ duas vezes — Wufei reclamou, estranhando, mas então se acalmou. — Não me sinto com um peso nas costas.

— Viu? Diferente.

O chinês fez um som de exasperação.

— Achei que essa viagem fosse para me conhecer e entender meus sentimentos. Honestidade comigo mesmo. Posso esperar que você seja honesto consigo mesmo?

Trowa sorriu.

— Eu sou honesto comigo mesmo. Mas talvez ainda não seja a hora de ser honesto com você.

— Que altruísta — Wufei grunhiu. — Compensa uma cama fria.

As sobrancelhas castanhas se ergueram.

— Isso foi... direto.

— É minha natureza — Wufei o lembrou. — Já confessei o que sinto por você. Por que mentir sobre os meus desejos?

Trowa ficou em silêncio e Wufei suspirou:

— Essa é a hora em que você sabiamente diz não ser hora para um relacionamento.

— Estou achando difícil dizer essas palavras — admitiu.

— Difícil — Wufei riu, mesmo que em seu íntimo sentisse um leve desapontamento.

Trowa sorriu com malícia e levantou-se da cadeira em um movimento suave.

— Acho que é melhor acabarmos essa conversa. Precisamos dormir.

— Para termos energia de montar o vaso de cerâmica amanhã? — Wufei perguntou esperançoso.

— Estive pensando... — Trowa considerou.

— Negado — o chinês se adiantou.

— Negado? — o moreno de olhos verdes perguntou com falsa confusão.

— Ir para o calor do inferno amanhã — reclamou. — Todas as pessoas precisam de um dia de descanso, eu declaro amanhã nosso dia de descanso.

— Não temos muito tempo — Trowa ressaltou. — Podemos sempre montar coisas mais tarde.

— Eu te odeio — o chinês rosnou e o outro deu de ombros.

— Não é para ser fácil.

Wufei esfregou a testa, uma dor de cabeça nascendo ali.

— Vou sentar no chão e fazer birra como uma criança. É aceitável?

— Se te ajudar a expressão sua raiva, sim — respondeu sério.

O agente 05 considerou e deixou seus ombros caírem.

— Não, acho que não.

Não pôde evitar sair batendo os pés e bater a porta quando entrou no quarto. Jogou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Levou um bom tempo para a raiva passar e dar lugar à aceitação. Era um sinal do que sentia por Trowa. Estava certo de que encheria qualquer um de porrada por fazê-lo passar por essa tortura.

* * *

— Acha que destruíram tudo? — Wufei inclinou-se para pegar um fragmento de cerâmica, o rosto contorcido numa expressão de puro desagrado. Quase jogou o objeto para o lado, mas Trowa tomou de sua mão e analisou.

— Não tudo. Mas levaram apenas o que estava intacto e o que poderia ser vendido — Trowa colocou o caco no chão com delicadeza e tirou uma foto para, em seguida, fazer anotações em seu caderno, antes de pegá-la novamente.

O local estava cheio de marcas de ter sido revirado com pá. Wufei olhou em volta, notando o quanto havia sido deixado para trás.

— Que estupidez — bufou, agachando-se para ver um pedaço de joia com pedraria e várias peças de alguma louça de cerâmica quebrada. — Isso provavelmente vale mais do que eles levaram.

Trowa concordou e retirou suas ferramentas da bolsa.

— Comecemos?

O chinês espantou uns mosquitos, franzindo o cenho.

— Estão todos na sombra. Vou perder um quarto de sangue até o anoitecer.

— Seu quarto de sangue vai valer a pena, te garanto — Trowa brincou, começando a trabalhar.

— Por que não está bravo com a situação? — Wufei perguntou ao lado do outro homem. — Nada do que registrar será preciso agora que houve interferência e espalharam tudo.

O agente 03 deu de ombros e sorriu:

— Não é a primeira nem a última vez que isso acontece. Não gosto e, sim, gostaria de pegar as pessoas que fizeram isso, mas esquentar a cabeça agora vai apenas atrasar o trabalho e me causar mais calor. Vou guardar o mau humor pra quando voltar para casa.

— Casa mesmo ou a cabana? — Wufei questionou, apontando para um caco para ser registrado.

— Casa mesmo — respondeu. — Só então poderei fazer algo quanto a isso. Terei toda a tecnologia Preventer a minha disposição para encontrar quem está vendendo artefatos indígenas com os mesmos padrões dos encontrados nesse lugar — pausou e sorriu gentilmente. — Além do mais, eu gostaria de aproveitar o nosso tempo juntos na cabana.

Após o moreno mais alto terminar com o registro daquela peça em particular, Wufei usou gestos delicados para limpar a areia do fragmento e falou:

— É difícil para mim só... ficar aqui... e não fazer nada, sabendo que um crime foi cometido. Não é da minha natureza.

— É da sua natureza — Trowa insistiu.

Wufei franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Nunca fui homem de cruzar os braços e fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Nunca? — questionou sem olhar para cima.

De repente, Wufei estava de pé, mãos fechadas em punhos, o estômago se revirando, e voltou para debaixo do sol, de costas para o companheiro Preventer, olhando para memórias amargas. Não percebeu quando começou a tremer, levemente, ou que rangia os dentes até Trowa aparecer do seu lado.

— Desculpa — Trowa pediu.

O chinês exclamou com a voz embargada:

— Que _desculpa_ o quê?! Você esfaqueou meu ponto fraco com a habilidade de um mestre assassino.

Trowa ficou em silêncio e, então, falou suavemente:

— Não sabia que estava mirando para o seu ponto fraco. Lembrei de você ter me dito uma vez, há muito tempo, que costumava ser um estudioso. Eu estava falando disso... nada mais.

— Cruzei os braços e não fiz nada — Wufei soltou, sem se conter. — E pessoas pagaram caro pelo meu erro.

— Você sabia das consequências?

O chinês achou difícil raciocinar. Não falou nada.

— Não — Trowa adivinhou. — Você sempre quer se fazer responsável por tudo, mas é impossível. Está se destruindo tentando, não vê? Você não sabia o que aconteceria e não saberia agora. Não pode viver sua vida se preparando para uma tragédia que pode acontecer por sua falta de ação.

Wufei tentou pensar apesar da dor que sentia. Seu peito se comprimia e sua visão se esmaecia, tentava controlar sua angústia.

— Dever. Honra. São... importantes para mim — quase não reconheceu sua própria voz.

— Guarde isso para salvar o mundo, não se preocupando se alguns ladrões vão ver justiça hoje ou em algumas semanas — Trowa pediu.

— Prioridades? — o chinês tentou se recompor.

— Prioridades.

Wufei soltou um suspiro trêmulo e o mundo tomou forma novamente. Os raios solares batiam forte em sua pele e acolheu o desconforto. Dava-lhe uma âncora até voltar completamente daquele lugar sinistro dentro de sua psique. Trowa lhe deu tempo, paciente, não dizendo nada.

Por fim, o ex-piloto 05 resolveu voltar ao trabalho. Retornou para onde estavam e sentou-se com as suas próprias ferramentas emprestadas. Era um sinal para o outro agente não tentar mais a sorte com ele, não arrancar mais as cascas de suas feridas mentais.

Trowa sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a falar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e foi um alívio.

— Acho que isso era uma cesta — observou. — Há algumas tiras aqui, talvez tecelagem. Muito delicado para retirar. Vou tirar fotos e deixar os especialistas cuidarem disso.

— Obrigado — Wufei agradeceu repentinamente.

Trowa pareceu aliviado, como se temesse ter estragado algo entre eles. Apertou de forma carinhosa, mas rápida, a mão do seu companheiro antes de voltar a tirar as fotos.

* * *

— Eu... — Wufei franziu o cenho, olhando para o chão, incerto, a camisa quase inteira desabotoada. Os dedos brincando distraídos com os botões, enquanto Trowa esperava com expectativa.

Jantaram em silêncio, exaustos e perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Decidir ir para a cama fora uma decisão mútua silenciosa fazendo-os se levantarem ao mesmo tempo.

O chinês se encolheu instintivamente quando os longos dedos do outro homem acariciaram o seu rosto. Olhos negros se focaram no rosto a sua frente, percebendo o sorriso gentil, e Trowa indicou a cama com a cabeça. Virou-se, então, e começou a despir-se enquanto andava.

Wufei continuou onde estava por um instante, sentindo uma onda de alívio assim que seus pés o obedeceram e o seguiram, tirando completamente a camisa e jogando-a para um lado.

— Isso significa...?

Trowa riu.

— Pode significar o que você quiser — puxou os jeans para baixo e os deixou cair no chão, longas pernas pairando para fora da calça.

Wufei considerou as palavras, saindo dos seus últimos itens de vestimenta. A cama era estreita. Duas pessoas precisariam estar bem grudadas para dormirem juntas ali e continha possibilidades que seu corpo estava pronto para encarar, mas, talvez, não sua mente.

— Por que agora? — Wufei perguntou.

— Regras não são absolutas — Trowa respondeu, subindo na cama e recostando-se contra a parede.

— Outra de minhas falhas? — suspirou.

— Inflexibilidade — Trowa explicou. — Relutância para mudar de acordo com o momento. Você confunde dever e honra com seguir as regras. Você as torna absolutas quando regras não podem funcionar para todas as situações.

O agente 05 considerou e assentiu, percebendo verdade na acusação.

— De costas ou de frente para mim? — Trowa deu-lhe a decisão do quão longe poderiam ir nessa noite.

— De costas para a cama — Wufei respondeu neutro, e Trowa suspirou como se decepcionado.

— Não durmo muito bem virado para cima — o homem já deitado na cama falou. Wufei não perdeu a insinuação.

— Eu também não.

— Pode não ter espaço o suficiente... — outra insinuação.

— Quem está sendo inflexível agora? — Wufei rebateu com uma sobrancelha erguida e subiu na cama.

Trowa bufou e deu-lhe as costas propositalmente, encarando a parede, e falou:

— Está tudo nas suas mãos.

— Esse não é justamente o meu problema? Que eu tento ter tudo nas mãos?

Os olhos verdes apareceram por cima do ombro e os lábios que os seguiram continham um sorriso.

— Finalmente, autoconhecimento.

Wufei ficou de lado e passou a mão no quadril firme de Trowa.

— Era o que Yuy também precisava?

— Era.

Isso incomodou o chinês. Franziu o cenho, incerto do que perguntar.

— Ele não dormiu comigo — o ex-piloto 03 respondeu, sentindo a questão pairar no ar. — Ele sempre amou apenas o Duo. Era só no que falava. Em voltar para Duo.

Wufei sentiu ainda mais coisas pairando no ar e comentou:

— Deve... deve ter doído.

Houve um silêncio, ombros ficaram tensos e Trowa admitiu:

— Às vezes, você quer algo que nunca foi feito para ser seu. Nós dois tivemos um tempo de... aceitação.

Ambos estavam exaustos e a última revelação pareceu formar uma barreira entre eles. Dormira, mas em algum momento durante a noite, quando os pesadelos chegaram para Wufei, ele encontrou um corpo quente para se segurar, mãos carinhosas e lábios macios para espantá-los e equilibrar as vontades que davam lugar ao comprometimento, deixando de lado a submissão e dominância por um meio termo ainda mais satisfatório.

Quando a luz da manhã invadiu pela janela, Wufei estava acordado, pensando no seu quase-amante e sua habilidade, nos intensos sentimentos que o homem arrancara dele e suas próprias respostas desajeitadas. O outro estava jogado por cima do chinês, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço e braços soltos por cima de sua cintura. Aquelas mãos com seus dedos longos foram criativas. Aqueles lábios e aquela boca... O ex-piloto 05 sentiu seu desejo se renovar, mesmo ainda sentindo um pouco de vergonha pela sua própria falta de habilidade.

Trowa acordou lentamente, murmurando algo sobre mau-hálito matinal e rolou de cima dele para ir ao banheiro. Wufei aproveitou para fazer o café da manhã, e os dois encontraram-se comendo em silêncio de modo parecido com o jantar da noite anterior.

O moreno mais alto, por fim, encarou-o, mas desviou o olhar para a xícara de café, falando para ela:

— Se quiser... esquecer o que houve essa noite...

— Você teve relações sexuais com a xícara depois de mim? — Wufei perguntou comicamente. — Ela pode até querer esquecer. Eu não.

Trowa riu.

— Que bom.

O chinês estremeceu.

— Vou fazer bem feito, com tempo.

Trowa o encarou por um longo momento, confuso, então pareceu entender:

— Não esperava um virgem, e me desculpe se soa medieval, mas fico contente que você não seja... experiente.

— Fácil — Wufei corrigiu brandamente.

Trowa riu.

— Fácil — concordou.

— Possessivo — o agente 05 julgou.

— Eu não era antes disso — Trowa o assegurou.

O chinês sorriu e falou pensativo:

— O que eu queria nunca foi um mistério para mim. Não sou... recatado. Eu sou...

— Seletivo? — o agente 03 interviu.

— Seletivo — concordou.

Trowa buscou as palavras certas para responder e suspirou antes de admitir:

— Acho que consigo prazer onde encontro, embora seja quase sempre com amigos.

Wufei franziu o cenho e o outro homem entendeu:

— Isso é bem mais sério do que o usual. Na verdade...

— Continue — o chinês incitou quando a frase parou.

Trowa deu de ombros.

— Acho que o resto está em suas mãos de novo.

— Já fiz minha escolha — Wufei o assegurou. — Acredito ter deixado isso bem claro nesses últimos dias.

— Não queria estar errado.

A quietude que se seguiu foi confortável. O calor entre eles era agradável e terminaram de comer. Quando Wufei recolheu os pratos e já antecipava o sofrimento de ter que sair no calor, surpreendeu-se com um saco de cacos aparecendo na mesa.

— Achei que...

— Deveríamos montar esse vaso antes de irmos embora — Trowa explicou, organizando as suas ferramentas.

— Irmos embora?

Trowa sentou-se e chamou Wufei para sentar-se na sua frente.

— Não há mais motivos para ficar.

Separaram os pedaços enquanto o chinês tentava entender tais motivos. Então, assentiu com a cabeça.

Trowa notou.

— Entendeu?

Wufei entendia.

— Eu entendo os problemas. E reconheço que são problemas.

— Você percebeu ontem à noite — Trowa o contou. — Era o objetivo. Até você saber qual é o problema, até aceitar que é um problema, não pode esperar resolvê-lo... não pode esperar se abrir para novas possibilidades.

Os olhos se encontraram, esquecendo-se dos cacos.

— Não vou perder o que encontrei com você, mesmo que eu tenha que ficar nesse inferno _com você_ — Wufei o avisou.

— Não precisamos ficar aqui. Isso não é um final — Trowa o assegurou e segurou com força a mão do chinês. — É um começo.

 **FIM**


End file.
